


Lagom (Suitable / Enough / Perfect) The Swedes / Female Reader with smut ;)

by YourMomLeftYourDadForMe



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst?, Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Consensual Choking, Cooking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Google Translate Swedish, Kissing, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor milkman, Smut, Thighs as earmuffs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, non consensual choking, the 1960s
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe/pseuds/YourMomLeftYourDadForMe
Summary: This fic is supposed to trace the storyline and allow The Reader to take part in it which means The Reader comes in the "cat lady's" place and doesn't die.So you're the cat lady, your parents once worked with the commission and The Swedes want to stay at your place while they are on mission.Since this supposed to follow the storyline things are supposed to follow the show, so there will be major character death <3I wanted the characters to be as canon as possible but I also wanted them to speak more so there will be some Google Translate Swedish.The reason you know Swedish is because I feel like your parents would have taught you a few things before passing away, also I feel like it would catch them off guard meeting someone who speaks their native tongue but idk.Oh hey there will be sexy time. I am one of those people who only want to read the smut chapters when reading specific fics so I will mark the ones that are smut and give warnings <3
Relationships: Axel (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Oscar (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, Otto (Umbrella Academy)/Reader, The Swedes (Umbrella Academy)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	1. Meeting the men...

**Author's Note:**

> After fantasizing about fucking The Swedes long enough I have finally done it!
> 
> I'm trying out a new writing style, meaning that instead of just being one long chapter I've decided to try and cut it down into many chapters :)  
> So please let me know what you prefer, all the text at once, few chapters or many chapters <3
> 
> This is my first Umbrella Academy fic so please be gentle if I mess anything up, I assure you that was not my intention.  
> Also, English is not my first language and I don't have a Beta Reader so I apologize if there are any obvious mistakes <3
> 
> Please enjoy <3

While riding the bus to Dallas, Axel, Otto and Oscar, each found their own way to pass the time. Oscar was reading a book; Otto was sleeping, and Axel was reading the newspaper he found on the bus. Axel wasn’t particularly interested in anything except the “Rooms for rent” section.

Finding places to stay whilst on a mission was no problem for the trio but Axel liked searching for a place close to their target. It was in a way, more convenient. Axel hadn’t been reading the paper for long until he had found the perfect place.

Otto is startled from his sleep when the bus drives too fast over a speedbump and Axel uses the opportunity to show Otto the ad. 

“Titta här” (Look here) Axel says softly while pointing to the ad. “Jeg gillar den här” (I like this one) Axel says as Otto reads the ad before nodding approvingly.

Sometime after Axel had ripped the ad out of the newspaper the bus came to a halt. He pocketed the paper and the trio walked off the bus, which had conveniently stopped at their next target. It was only a few steps away and the white-haired men started firing at the gray-haired man and the little boy.

The gray-haired man being a well-known assassin named Hazel and the little boy being Number Five, a member of the Umbrella Academy. They got Hazel but Number Five had vanished. Or so they thought. They caught a few glimpses of him while trying to track him down and kill him, but they lost him eventually.

When walking past a store, searching for Number Five, Axel stops to admire a milk truck that a milkman was currently loading as Otto and Oscar walk ahead. Axel whistles to them and they stop in their tracks before turning around at the heel. The milkman returns Axel’s glance as Otto and Oscar return to their brother to look at the truck.

Axel points his gun at the milkman and the milkman quickly raises his hands in defense. “Strip” Axel says, still pointing his gun at him before stopping in front of the man. The milkman hesitates and is only a few moments away from shitting his pants. “Remove your clothing” Axel repeats himself as he reaches out to grab the milkman’s hat before throwing it behind him in Oscar’s direction, who skillfully catches the hat.

The milkman does what he is told, not quite understanding why the three gunned men wanted his uniform. “Please don’t kill me” The milkman begged as he finished removing his pants and putting his hands up again.

“Pick them up” Axel orders, pointing his gun at the clothes and again the milkman does what he is told. “Give them to Oscar” Axel says as the milkman continues begging for his life but again, does what he is told.

“Please let me go now” The milkman begged as he stepped back, after giving Oscar his new uniform. Axel gave the milkman a plain look before shooting him. Then the blonde men take their new vehicle for a spin.

“Varför sköt du inte honom direct?” (Why didn’t you shoot him immediately?) Otto questioned as they got in the truck. “Så han skulle inte förstöra uniformen (So he wouldn’t ruin the uniform) Oscar said as he had a seat in the back. “Rätt” (Right) Axel said as he had a seat behind the wheel. Otto hummed softly as he got in the passenger seat.

“Låt oss titta på huset, eftersom vi har lite tid att döda” (Let’s look at the house, because we have some time to kill) Axel says as he starts the car and grabs the ad from the newspaper from his pocket and hands it to Otto. As Axel and Otto navigate the streets, looking for their place to stay, Oscar changes into his new uniform.

Soon they find the right house and watch a young woman lock the door to her house. She was wearing a blue waitress uniform and white heels. They watch as she kneels down to pet a cat in front of her house before standing up and walking off.

“Hon är vacker” (She’s beautiful) Otto says with a smile, suddenly looking like it was his birthday. “Vill du gifta dig med henne?” (Do you want to marry her?) Oscar scoffs, changing Otto’s expression. “Håll käften mannen!” (Shut up man!) Otto says, turning around in his seat, ready to confront Oscar who grins at him. “Otto är rätt, hon är verkligen söt” (Otto is right, she is really cute) Axel says, defending Otto who turns back around in his seat. Oscar scoffs again, even though he agreed with his brothers, she was definitely something. The Swedish men spend a few hours cruising around town and even go grocery shopping before going after their next target. Diego Hargreeves.

Unfortunately, their target managed to escape, and the white-haired men were about to retire for the night in their truck when Otto got an idea. “Kan vi inte gå till huset nu?” (Can we go to the house now?) Otto asks his brothers as they were getting comfortable at the back of the truck. “Hon kanske inte är hemma ännu” (She might not be home yet) Axel responds. “Det är sent, hon kanske sover” (It’s late, she might be asleep) Oscar adds. “Kan vi åtminstone köra närmare hennes hus och se?” (Can we at least drive closer to her house and see?) Otto asks, practically begging them to go to her. Axel and Oscar share a look before looking at their brother. “Jag ska köra” (I’ll drive) Otto adds quickly when his brothers take too long to respond. “Okej” (Okay) Axel says defeated and Otto is quick to get behind the wheel and drive off.

While the Swedes drove over to your house, you had just finished your shift and you were on your way home. Your shift had been particularly rough today and you were exhausted. Most of your customers were so rude, especially the men. They would constantly make dumb comments your way and asking you all sorts of dumb questions and all you could do was to be nice. The job paid enough for you to keep your family’s house, so you were thankful for that and it was the only reason you kept the job.

When you were arriving home, you saw one of your cats running towards you. It was Bella, your white Cornish Rex. You greet her by kneeling down to pet her before picking her up and holding her in your arms like a baby. “Hi, Bella. How was your day?” You say, petting her belly as you walk towards your house.

Meeting your cats again changed your mood almost instantly, with Bella greeting you on your way home your mood was already improving. Bella gnawed at your hand playfully as you were getting close to your door, so you put her down to get your key.

You felt her nuzzle your tired legs as you fished your key out of your pocket. When you finally get it out and put it into the keyhole you hear a vehicle behind you come to a halt and a chill runs up your spine so you turn to look behind you at a stationary milk truck a few meters from your house.

Bella runs through your door when you get it open and you decide to ignore the milk truck and you close the door behind you after walking inside. You are welcomed by your other cats, meowing excitedly at your return.

“Hi everyone” You say happily as you release your tired feet from their confinement. It was when you had removed both heels and you had put them away when there was a knock at your door.  
Your heart sinks, not knowing who would be visiting you at this time and you were also a little scared of getting robbed. Since you lived alone with your cats you grab a pair of scissors from your kitchen just to be safe.

Hesitantly you open the door, hiding the scissors behind your back. “Good evening” You say when you lay your eyes on three very Scandinavian looking men. Silently, the tallest of the three hands you the ad you placed in the paper a few weeks ago.

“There is only room for one” You say hesitantly before handing him the paper, and you watch the trio look down at your cats when they suddenly meow loudly in unison.

Then the one in the blue jacket tilts his head before stepping through your door, forcing you to back up against a wall, with one hand on your neck. The others follow him in and the man in the milk man outfit closes and locks the door.


	2. If the cats trust them, you can... right?

“Du sa att du inte skulle döda henne!” (You said you wouldn’t kill her) The tallest man yells at the man choking you. “Vem sa att jag dödar henne?” (Who said I’d kill her?) The man choking you answers, and you drop your scissors so you could grab his arm.

A soft “Tjena” (Hey) escapes your throat as you try to free yourself from the man’s grasp. The man loosens his grip and looks at you in slight surprise. “Pratar du svenska?” (Do you speak Swedish?) The man asks you and lets go of your neck. You drop to the floor, coughing as you touch your neck.

“A little bit” You say after a few moments and you try going for your scissors again but the man who was just choking you has other ideas. He ends up on the floor, on top of you, straddling your waist and holding your hands above your head. You try to squirm, but he pins you to the floor with his body.

“Sluta! Vad vill du?!” (Stop! What do you want?!) You yell at the man and he just looks down at you like a snake who’s ready to devour its prey. “A place to stay” The man says with a heavy Swedish accent. A look of confusion dances across your face and the man’s face softens a little.

“I said there is only room for one, unless you guys want to share the room” You say softly and swallow. “We know how to share” The man says before looking up at the other men. The milk man gives you a devious smile and the tallest one pouts slightly.

“How do I know you won’t hurt me?” You ask him, your heart hammering in your chest. “You don’t” The man says letting go of your hands and standing up from the floor before offering you his hand. You look at his hand and then to his face.

“Otto would be very mad if me and Oscar would lay a hand on you” The man says, smirking slightly and the tallest of the three scoffs. “Why?” You ask sitting up and scooting up against the wall, the man was still offering you his hand. “He likes you” The milk man says and the tallest one scoffs again. “Det gör jag inte!” (I do not!) The tallest one says as he looks away from you. “Du gillar henne också” (You like her too) The tallest man says under his breath and you start feeling ridiculous because you were starting to blush slightly.

Then suddenly a swooshing sound and a metal clang is heard, making you jump. You recognize the sound, but the men seem unphased. You hadn’t heard that sound in years and you notice the man offering you his hand looks in the direction of the sound.

“Where is it?” The man asks, retreating his hand and walking towards the sound. “Kitchen, the left cabinet” You say looking at the milkman, who aims his gun at you. You hear him open the cabinet, open the capsule, close the capsule, putting it back in the cabinet and closing the door.

A swooshing sound can be heard as he walks back into the room with a rolled-up piece of paper in his hand. “Wait, are you guys with the commission?” You ask them, everything suddenly making a lot more sense as Bella jumps into your lap. The man nods as he opens the paper and the other men come over to look at the paper.

“Why didn’t you say so earlier” You say letting out a soft giggle before nuzzling Bella, not noticing the men looking up from the paper to watch you. You give Bella a kiss and boop her nose before looking up at the men, who suddenly act like they weren’t looking at you by looking back at the paper.

“We don’t walk around town announcing that we are with the commission” The man says pocketing the paper and walking towards you. “Are you with the commission too?” The man asks you, offering you his hand and this time you let him help you up.

“No, I work at a diner, but my parents used to work for the commission. I never wanted to be like them” You say with a smile as Bella circles your legs, nuzzling them. The man lets go of your hand and Bella walks over to him to nuzzle his legs. He chuckles softly as he looks down at her before looking back up at you.

“Can we stay?” He asks as the milkman lowers his gun and the taller man turns to look at you. “Of course!” You say happily, bending down and picking up your scissors before confidently walking to your kitchen to put them away.

“I hope the cats won’t be a problem, my parents loved cats and I didn’t have the heart to get rid of them, besides, they are like my only family” You say putting the scissors away and returning to the men. “They won’t” The man says kneeling down and picking Bella up. 

“I didn’t have a chance to go grocery shopping today so there is hardly anything I can make us for dinner” You say as you watch him pet Bella’s belly. No one but you were allowed to pet her there. For some reason she let him and you knew you could trust them.

“Won’t be a problem” The man says, continuing to pet Bella. “We went to the shop earlier today” The man in the milkman outfit says as he puts his gun down and points at the grocery bag Otto was holding. You were so startled earlier that you didn’t even notice the bag. 

“Oh… Then please make yourselves at home” You say softly as you watch the man pet your cat, it was making you feel a little strange. An assassin petting such a small animal, yup, it definitely did something for you.

“Tack så mycket” (Thank you very much) The man says before putting Bella down. “My name is Axel, that is Oscar and that is Otto” The man says as he walks over to shake your hand before pointing at the milkman and then the tallest man.

“It’s nice to meet you” You say blushing softly before shaking his hand, your blush deepening at the handshake. The handshake felt choreographed, he held your hand in a way that made you feel even more comfortable around him. Not too tight and not too loose. It was “lagom” (suitable/perfect).

After shaking Axel’s hand, you walk over to Oscar and Otto to shake their hands. Oscar’s grip was determined, and Otto’s grip was a little too tight, but you didn’t mind. You awkwardly make your way back into the kitchen and bring out a few bowls to feed your cats and you could hear the men starting to move around behind you.

As you pour cat food into the bowls you could hear your cats starting to join you in the kitchen, one by one. When you have filled up the bowls you place them on the floor to let your cats eat. “I’m going to take a shower now” You announce as you shuffle past your cats and into the living room.

“I’ll make dinner” Axel says, removing his jacket and folding it over a chair before rolling up his sleeves. “Thank you” You say awkwardly before exiting the living room and walking upstairs, the stairs creaking softly under your weight.

As you enter your bathroom and remove your clothes the men downstairs were indeed making themselves at home. Axel had started cooking and he even put on your pink apron and removed his pants while Otto had removed everything except for his long underwear and shoes whereas Oscar had only removed his hat and jacket. (AN. No idea why they’d make themselves “this” comfortable but I thought it was hilarious in the show so I had to include it lol)

You sigh as the warm water hits your tired body, it felt so good that you had to have a seat, leaning against the shower wall. You stay there for a few moments before you force yourself to stand up so you could wash yourself.

While you showered and Axel cooked, Oscar and Otto found a way to pass the time. They usually did that with knife throwing. The game usually went something like this: One would throw the knife at the other trying to get the other to flinch, this would probably go on until one of them flinched.

Oscar started by throwing a knife at Otto. He doesn’t flinch and it lands in the floorboards at Otto’s feet. Otto picks it up and throws it after a few moments. Oscar doesn’t flinch, but it lands in his shoe. Oscar picks up the knife and throws it after a short pause. Otto doesn’t flinch, but the knife seems to have landed in his thigh.

As Otto yanks it out of his thigh and gets ready to throw it at Oscar, a swooshing sound and a metal clank is heard. Axel reaches for the far left cabinet to grab the capsule as Otto and Oscar join his side. Otto winches slightly at his wound as Axel opens the capsule before putting it back. Their next target was a woman named Vanya, she wasn’t supposed to exist during this time so she needed to be eliminated.

Axel puts the paper away and as Otto and Oscar were about to resume their game you descend down your creaky stairs, stopping them. They turn to look at you, fresh out of the shower, in your silk robe with a towel on your head. You didn’t mind your outfit, these were trained assassins, surely, they’d know how to behave themselves around a lady.


	3. Fish for dinner? (I did too much research about eating herring)

When you walked into your living room you weren’t prepared for what awaited you. The first thing you notice was Axel’s nice behind, then you notice Otto’s bleeding thigh and Oscar’s mischievous grin. The last thing you notice is the smell. The smell of fish. You rarely ate fish, but whatever Axel was cooking, it smelled delicious. Then you remember Otto’s thigh.

“Oh my goodness, what happened to your leg?” You say startled while walking towards Otto, who turns away from you and puts the knife down. “You’re going to need a few stitches” You say as you walk towards your kitchen before opening up a cabinet to grab your first aid kit.

Axel glances at you when you try to reach the box, it was on the top shelf, you hardly used it, hence its placement. Axel watches you struggle for a few moments before he steps to the side and grabs the box for you. You look at him, blushing as he hands you the box before getting back to his cooking.

“Thank you” You mutter under your breath as you stand there, just looking at him. He glances at you again and you quickly close the cabinet so he wouldn’t think you were staring. Then you muster up the courage to walk over to him, lean towards him while putting your hand to your mouth.

“You have a very nice behind” You whisper into his ear before retreating quickly to take care of Otto’s wound. You hear him chuckle under his breath as you notice Otto sitting on the couch, looking at his wound. He looks up at you when you put the box down on the cushion besides him.

“I need to, uh…, can I uh… roll up your pant sleeve so I can stitch your wound?” You say kneeling down in front of him and grabbing the bottom of his pants before pulling it up when he stays silent. He’d probably stop you if you weren’t allowed to stitch him up, besides, he apparently likes you.

When you’ve hiked it over his knee, Otto helps you pull it up even further by shifting in his seat and raising his leg. He doesn’t make a sound when the fabric is pulled over the wound like most people would.

Still kneeling at his feet, you start by disinfecting the wound with some rubbing alcohol. Otto lets out a long sigh when you pour the liquid on the wound. You look up at him and see that his head was leaned back, and he was finally relaxing.

With a smile you wipe a clean cloth over the wound to minimize the bleeding before threading the needle you were going to use. Unfortunately, you didn’t have anything to numb the pain with, but you had some painkillers you could give him after you’d finish stitching him up.

While you stitched Otto’s thigh you couldn’t help but notice Oscar. He was playing with one of your cats. He had discovered a toy mouse laying on the floor and was now dangling it in front of George, your black Cornish Rex.

When Otto is all stitched up and you’ve bandaged the wound you put the first aid kit away before grabbing a few painkillers from your cabinet and filling up a glass of water.

“Here is something to numb the pain” You say softly as you hand Otto the pills and the water. Otto gives you a plain look as he accepts the pills and the water, and you watch him consume them before he finishes from the glass. You watch as he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand before handing you the glass. You wait for him to thank you or at least give you a reaction this time, but he doesn’t.  
Without thinking you sigh, disappointed, and reach for his hair, taking a lock of his hair and twirling it between your fingers before tucking it behind his ear and retreating your hand. You stand there for a moment, looking at him, realizing what you had just done. Red spreads across your cheeks and before you have time to apologize dinner is ready. You turn around swiftly so you can set the table, however Oscar has beat you to it.

“You didn’t have to do that” You say, your blush still prominent as Oscar puts the cutlery on the table. “It’s no problem” Oscar says with a smirk and you notice Axel putting the fish on the table, along with boiled potatoes, bread, and butter. Your jaw drops a little when you look at the dinner table.

The food looked so plain but somehow it felt homey and you couldn’t wait to try it. You notice that the table was missing drinks so you make your way over to your fridge to see if you could offer them something other than water. You found some bottled milk in your fridge that you didn’t recognize, you deduced that they had stolen it along with the milk truck and uniform.

Axel, Otto and Oscar had already seated themselves at the table. They were waiting for you to join them. You smile at them awkwardly as you remove the towel from your head and toss it onto your couch before joining them at the table.

“It looks good” You say as you have a seat, your stomach rumbling. Axel smiles appreciatively and starts putting fish on everyone’s plate. You wait patiently for the potatoes and bread to make a round at the table.

After putting butter on your bread, you are ready to start eating but you weren’t sure where to start. There was a herring on your plate, in all of its glory, still with the head and the tail. You’d never eaten a fish that hadn’t been fillet and deboned beforehand. So, you did the only thing you could do. Ask for guidance.

“I uh… I don’t mean to be rude, but how do I eat the fish?” You ask hesitantly, looking up at your new friends. Axel and Otto had already started eating so Oscar took it upon himself to help you with your fish.

“You cut along its spine and carefully separate the fillet from the bones” Oscar says as he demonstrates the procedure on his plate. “Oh… Thank you” You say smiling at him before trying to fillet your own fish. It doesn’t go so well. You managed to tear the fillet to shreds and most of the fish was still stuck on the bones.

You sigh defeatedly, preparing to eat whatever you could from your messy plate, but Oscar stops you. “You can have mine” Oscar says as he carefully moves his fillets to your plate before somehow moving the mess you made over to his plate.

“Thank you” You say blushing in embarrassment, once again preparing to eat your dinner. Despite the smell, the fish didn’t taste too fishy. It tasted delicious. “It’s very good Axel” You say with a smile and feel one of your cats nuzzling your legs. “Good” Axel says with a smirk.

“The best part is the cheek” Oscar says as he cuts out a piece under the fish’s cheeks before moving it to your plate. With big eyes you look at the pieces on your plate before trying one. He was right. It was definitely the best part.

With a chuckle you continue eating and feel another cat nuzzle your feet. Otto feels a cat too. “Can I give it fish?” Otto asks you with a heavy accent. “Yes! Yes, you can” You say, your face lighting up and you watch Otto grab a piece of fish from his plate and feeding it to George, who happily accepted this fancy treat. Otto smiles at you when George has finished his treat and is now licking Otto’s fingers.  
After dinner, the trio insists on clearing the table and doing the dishes, and even if their request was a bit odd you honestly didn’t mind getting a break from housework. In the meantime, you prepared the guest room. It had been your room when you were younger but after your parent’s deaths you used it as a guest room.

It still sort of looked like your old room but you ignored it as you opened up the window to air it out. You changed the bed sheets and made sure the room looked presentable before realizing that there was a single bed in there, only big enough for one person. You bring a hand to your face and sigh.

The bed in your new room, or your parent’s bedroom, has a king-sized bed. You had no idea why your parents had needed a king-sized bed in the first place, but you could try offering the Swedes downstairs that bed. You decided to think about the beds later, you wanted to watch a little TV before bed.


	4. No TV for The Swedes :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in the next chapter ;)

When you go back downstairs you find Axel, Otto and Oscar fully dressed and only a few moments from leaving your house. “Where are you guys going?” You ask them out of curiosity. “We have a mission, we will be back later tonight” Axel says as Otto slips his gun over his shoulder. “Alright, I’ll see you guys later tonight then, good luck” You say, slightly disappointed that you wouldn’t be able to spend the evening with them. With a sigh you turn on your TV and switch the channel to CBS so you could watch The Alfred Hitchcock Hour.

While you watched your TV-show, Axel, Otto and Oscar drove to their next target. Her name was Vanya and she was living on a farm house in the country. They decided to stop their truck in the middle of the road that led to the farmhouse. After only a few moments, Vanya is forced to stop her own vehicle when Oscar motions for her to stop.

However, Vanya is quick to catch on and notices the other men closing in on her from the side so she drives off but ends up in a ditch before making a run for it through a cornfield.  
The Assassins follow her into the cornfield at their own pace. Vanya was very fast but the men were smarter and there was only a matter of time when one of them was bound to find her. After only a few more moments, Vanya crawls through some corn, straight towards Axel who points his gun at her.

Axel allows her to stand up before he shoots her, that probably wasn’t such a good idea because she now had time to push everything close to her away without even touching them, turning the bullet into dust.

The trio didn’t even notice what had happened until they hit the ground, hard. Allowing Vanya more than enough time to escape. “Alla okej?” (Everyone alright?) Axel yells after he sits up before receiving affirmations from his brothers.

They take their time getting back to their truck, still in shock from what had happened. They didn’t know she had powers, they might be trained assassins but they sure as hell didn’t have any powers to take her on. They agree on letting her go and decide to just retire for the night. She was on the run and they’d need to wait for the commission to send them her location again.

The ride home was uneventful and all three of them were exhausted. When they returned home they noticed you sleeping on the couch and figured that you’d appreciate waking up in your bed instead of the couch. “Vi borde gå till sängs” (We should go to bed) Oscar says stretching before putting his gun down. Axel hums softly in agreement.

“Hjälp mig att bära henne” (Help me carry her) Axel says, carefully grabbing you by the shoulders and moving you away from him. Silently, Otto takes you into his arms and carries you bridal style upstairs. Axel turns off the TV before he and Oscar follow you and Otto upstairs.

Carefully Otto lays you down on your bed and accidentally disturbs your sleep. “You’re back already?” You say half-awake rubbing your face before trying to remove your robe, ready to do anything just so you could finally fall asleep again.

“Ah the bed… I was going to lend you this one but I’m too tired to move… please just sleep here with me tonight” You say, still struggling with your robe, not realizing what you were saying. The Swedish men exchange looks and shrug before removing all of their clothes except their underwear and joining you on the bed. 

Axel sees you still struggling with the robe, so he lends you a helping hand by untying the knot and helping you remove it. As soon as Axel has untied your robe Oscar turns off the light, letting the darkness shield your nakedness from your new friends.

As you somehow wiggle out of the robe, Axel pulls it from the bed and lets it fall to the floor before joining you on the bed. It was when Axel is sliding under the covers, he accidentally touches your bottom, making you hitch a breath and then suddenly you’re wide awake. The accidental touch was enough to light a fire deep inside of you and you wanted more.


	5. Time for some smut am I rite or am I right?

It was when Otto and Oscar finally joined you on the bed when your hands were already all over Axel as you climbed on top of him. Axel was happy to have you straddling him, sliding his hands up your thighs, to your waist and finally your bottom, squeezing it softly as you bring your face down to his for a kiss.

The kiss was a little clumsy on your part and you could feel Axel grind his hips upwards. Confused by the sounds you and Axel were making, Oscar turns on the lamp on your nightstand. When you hear the button click you break the kiss and look up at Oscar and Otto, a little startled, your heart hammering against your ribcage.

Otto’s jaw dropped and Oscar smirked as they took in the scene before them. For a moment, neither of them moves. “Come here” You say as you feel Axel squeeze your bottom, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. Otto is hesitant, but Oscar doesn’t waste any time crawling onto the bed towards you and Axel. You reach for Oscar and you kiss him when he’s close enough. His kiss was a little rough, but you didn’t mind that.

Oscar bites your lip as he breaks the kiss making you whimper. Then you notice Otto, still standing at the foot of the bed. “You too Otto” You say as you dismount Axel and crawl towards him, eyeing his very prominent erection. Otto swallows and gets on the bed, meeting you halfway. You watch it throb behind his underwear when Otto sits down on the bed.

Placing your hands on Otto’s cheeks you lean in to kiss him. His hands find your back and he pulls you closer. The kiss was very soft and thorough, and you gently bite his lip when you break the kiss, making him groan in surprise.

As Otto lets go off you Oscar starts fondling your breasts from behind, pulling you backwards to lay in his lap. While Oscar continues playing with your breasts, Axel moves to Otto’s side to watch you squirm with need. “I don’t have any protection” You say quickly when you notice that Axel has removed his underwear, revealing his relatively large dick.

“That’s fine, we don’t have to have intercourse to pleasure you” Axel says nudging Otto with his elbow and then nodding towards you. Otto is surprisingly quick to lay down on his stomach and burying his face in your crotch. You gasp as he starts licking you, making you arch your back into Oscar.

Axel starts stroking himself as he watches his brothers pleasure you. Your hand finds Otto’s hair, grabbing a handful as you press him closer. Otto moans into your core and you find yourself starting to grind up into his face. You know that all of this probably seems all too soon, but you’d been craving a change for a while and if this was the change you were getting you were going to enjoy every second of it.

After only a few moments, you feel yourself starting to get closer to orgasm, the pleasure was overwhelming and as much as you tried keeping your legs open, they still tried to squeeze shut around Otto’s head. Oscar moves a hand to your neck while the other pinches your nipple.

There you were, fucking three assassins that could kill you at any given moment, they’d tried to kill you earlier that night. But there you were, getting off with them. It was when Oscar starts squeezing the sides of your neck when you find yourself coming undone.

Your orgasm hits you by a surprise, you didn’t think consensual choking would turn you on so much, especially after they had choked you without your consent earlier. With a cry and a few curses, you involuntarily squeeze Otto’s head with your thighs as you cum.

Otto continues to lick you like a champ and he doesn’t stop until you’ve released his head and pushed him away. “That was… oh my god” You say, your breath shaking as you try sitting up on the bed, thankful for how quick Oscar was to release your throat. 

Otto raises himself up and moves himself to a sitting position as you crawl towards him. “So good” You say with half lidded eyes and a smile before kissing him softly, tasting yourself on his lips.  
“Alright, who’s next?” You say after breaking the kiss, looking at a very flustered Otto before looking to Axel and Oscar. Oscar had removed his underwear and was now stroking himself. “We are not done pleasuring you yet” Axel says as he takes Otto’s place before Otto takes Oscar’s place.

“What? I’ll need a few moments” You say casually laying down in Otto’s lap, his still clothed erection poking into your back. “We are professionals, we do our absolute best, every single time” Axel says as he starts kissing down your stomach. You jump slightly, still sensitive from the earth-shattering orgasm Otto gave you.

Instead of kissing down to your pussy, Axel skips it and starts kissing your inner thighs instead, making you a bit frustrated, so naturally you try reaching for his hair, but Axel was having none of that.   
Axel stops kissing you and looks up at you before locking eyes with Otto who grabs your hands and pins them down to your chest. You struggle a little and look up at Otto, his face calm and flustered, making you pout and look back down at the new man between your legs.

Axel smirks before leaning down to lick your inner thighs, making you shiver slightly in anticipation. You whine softly as Axel continues to tease you. Oscar smirks, pleasuring himself as he reaches for your breast. 

After a few more moments of teasing, Axel sticks two fingers into you and starts making a come-hither motion, making you gasp as he starts licking your clit.

Since you couldn’t grab his hair you tried squeezing his head with your thighs. Axel was not having that either and uses his other hand to force your thighs open. Still frustrated you curse under your breath as you struggle playfully against the men. Apparently, Oscar didn’t like you cursing so he made you suck on his fingers while he continued to pleasure himself.

Moaning around Oscar’s fingers you grind onto Axel’s fingers as you try to close your thighs around his head. A familiar feeling starts rising deep in your core as Axel starts sucking on your clit and fingering your g-spot. Oscar pushes his fingers a little too deep, making you gag around him. Oscar liked that sound, so he did it again for good measure. You gag again as you reach your second orgasm.

Axel fingers you quick and hard as he struggles to keep you open, along with Otto who has to hold you tightly to keep you grounded. It was when you started trembling from pleasure when Oscar had already removed his fingers and Axel had slowed down.

“Oh god… I think this might be enough for me tonight” You say as Otto loosens the grip on your hands to give you the opportunity to break free. As Axel raises himself up your breath is trembling, and your body is exhausted.

“I’ll suck your dicks before we can call it a night” You suggest, freeing yourself from Otto’s grasp and sitting up. “Me first” Oscar says with a smirk and you smile back at him before getting onto your hands and knees in front of him.

Otto and Axel don’t object, instead they watch as you pleasure their brother. When your mouth is around his dick, Oscar instantly goes for your hair. He isn’t rough, but you could definitely feel him holding onto your hair, slowly moving you back and forth.

Silently you beckon Axel closer with your hand so you could jerk him off. Axel moves closer to you and Oscar and sighs when your hand finds his dick. Otto seemed to be just fine with watching and jerking himself off.

After a few moments, Oscar starts to slowly fuck your face, making you loose concentration and the ability to jerk Axel off. Axel doesn’t care, he just dismisses your hand and starts jerking himself off. As your hand returns to steady yourself on the bed Otto cums into his hand with a silent groan.

The face fucking was making your eyes water and you were starting to gag a bit, but you were enjoying it to the fullest. Suddenly, Oscar pulls his dick out of your mouth and pulls your head back by your hair to expose your neck. Then he cums with an angry grunt onto your neck and chest. Axel follows, soon after you tried to suck his dick only to have him cum on your chest too. With a satisfied smile you look at the men surrounding you before leaving to go to the bathroom to clean up.

The Swedes, exchange looks, satisfied with how their day went. Axel and Oscar both grab their underwear and put them on while Otto just sits there, on the bed, awkwardly holding his cum in his hand. As soon as you return from the bathroom Otto bolts past you so he could clean himself up.

When you get back into your bed, you realize just how tired you actually were. You hardly noticed whatever Axel and Oscar were doing when you slid under the covers. Soon Otto is back, and he makes his way to the other side of the bed so he could sleep next to you.

Axel and Oscar play rock paper scissors to see which one of them would sleep on the other side of you. Axel wins with paper against Oscar’s rock. Axel smirks at Oscar’s frown before joining you and Otto on the bed. Oscar takes it upon himself to turn off the lamp before also getting into bed.

You reach out for Otto, who quickly moves closer to you and puts an arm around you. Then you feel Alex behind you, and you giggle a little as Axel snakes his hands around your waist and pulls you towards him so he could spoon you. Otto makes a frustrated sound as you’re pulled away from him, but he just wiggles closer before turning to lay on his back, so you put an arm across his stomach. As soon as you close your eyes you fall asleep. Axel, Otto and Oscar follow you to dreamland soon after.


End file.
